


Last Night On Earth

by thetreeswhisper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ownership, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreeswhisper/pseuds/thetreeswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the middle of season 5, episode 10: Abandon All Hope.  I gave into the trope and wrote what Dean wishes he did that night they thought would be their last.</p>
<p>It all started because Castiel has no tact, whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

"This is our last night on Earth."

_Snap_.

The room stayed quiet a little longer while the spots left by the camera flash faded from their vision, the weight of Castiel's words oppressing now that they'd been said out loud.  Though Dean wasn't sure if that was worse than everyone just thinking it.

They knew they were all fucking idiots for sticking to this extraordinarily stupid plan to shoot the Devil in the face, and as far as Dean could tell, not one of their party had any faith that the plan would work.  But on the plus side, they were certain to die no matter what, so they'd never know whether tomorrow made a difference.

Comforting thought.

"Man, why'd you have to say it out loud?" Dean confronted Cas when things wound down and everyone started calling it in for the night.

The angel turned to face the doorway where Dean was standing.  "Say what out loud, Dean?"

Playing innocent, hah.  "We all know we're walkin' straight into death itself - or the Devil himself, anyway.  That's what we're tryin'  _not_  to think about, and y'know, we almost had a decent picture, too."

"Oh."

Yeah,  _now_  he stops pretending.

"I do not like strained silences."

Dean huffed, "That's rich, comin' from you."

Cas tilted his head, squinting in an all-too-familiar way.

"No offense, Cas," Dean shook his head - he'd be laughing if he weren't reigning back the sarcasm for Cas' sake - "But you are the king of awkward silences."

His face turned down, eyes pointed away, and Cas practically radiated shame.

Goddamnit, that angel always put way too much weight to Dean's words.  "I didn't mean... Cas, don't take it personally.  Just... whenever you get that little feeling like everybody's thinkin' somethin'?  Don't say it out loud.  For future reference."

"That is, if our futures have any significant length remaining," Cas added immediately, flicking his blue eyes back up and pinning Dean with them.

"Dude.  What I just said," he breathed.

The head of dark hair nodded and a hint of a smile appeared as Cas replied, "I apologize."

Dean sighed.  "Yeah, good.  You'll need to get all those out before you lose your chance."

So much for the smile, after a stupidly passive-aggressive statement like that one.  Cas' face went completely serious and he disclosed, "I have thought about it, and I do owe you a great deal of thanks."

"No, Cas, I was bein' stupid, you don't have t--"

"Please, Dean.  I'm grateful that, despite my waning abilities, you have allowed me to stay."

"Of course you can stay, Cas, that's always been a given."

"And that is why I'm grateful."

Their eyes met like they always did: in a long, hard stare that should've been illegal.

"Heh," Dean laughed weakly at long last, "How many shots did you actually have, Cas?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're, a... tiny bit wobbly," he teased, grinning.

Cas frowned and looked Dean up and down.  "I am not 'wobbly.'   _You_  are 'wobbly.'"

"So says the tipsy angel."

Cas took a step forward just as the bathroom door swung open and Sam stepped out.  "Night, you guys," he said, giving them a sheepish smile.  His crumpled expression read 'I hope this isn't the last time I say "Night, you guys" oh please God let us live past tomorrow' all over, and Dean shot back a nod that said, 'Me, too.'

"G'night, Sam."

"Sleep well," Cas added, also providing a sincere but nervous smile.

Sasquatch headed off to his giant bed in the room across the hall, and Dean leaned against the doorframe to his own bedroom with a heavy sigh.  Tilting his head in the other direction, Cas turned back toward him inquisitively.

Figured, it was Dean's turn to admit to something.  "Oh, man.  I've had my life flash before my eyes plenty o' times, and hell, there was that time I had a whole year to think about dying... but to just have this one moment to decide what I'm gonna do  _right now_  that might matter, while I have the chance... that ain't easy."

"That does sound difficult.  But it's also out of your hands."

"What d'you mean?"

"What can you do from here, now?"

"Huh.  Exactly."

Cas nodded once.  "The best you can do is wait until tomorrow, when you will most certainly make a difference."

"We hope," Dean pointed out.

"We  _pray_ ," Cas corrected.

Dean bit his lip, holding in his commentary - it wasn't the time to start some petty theological argument.  In fact, that was the  _last_ way he wanted to spend his final hours, considering...

He'd always had a tiny twinge in his gut when Cas was around, and he'd had plenty of time to figure out what it meant.  Didn't mean he understood it, though.  Wasn't like he usually had crushes on guys, or angels for that matter.

"So... how'd  _you_  like to spend it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your last night on Earth," Dean shrugged, "If you could be anywhere, where would you wanna be?"

Cas' eyebrows drew inward.  "Here, certainly."

"Seriously?  When you could literally be  _any_  other place less depressing than this shitty party.  This shitty party that's  _over_."

"I have no desire to be in someone else's company, Dean.  You should know that."

It struck Dean that Cas seemed to think this group of puny humans was important.  So important that he'd ditch Heaven for them.  Man, the guy had to really  _want_  to be here.

"Guess it only just hit me," Dean admitted.  "I mean, why us?  If you haven't noticed, we're not the most pure-hearted, fun-loving crowd."

"Do you really want to know?" Cas questioned.

"Well... it's my last chance, right?  Sure, tell me."

He sighed.  "Because of you, Dean."

Stunned silence pervaded for a moment.  Upon recovering, Dean started to ask, "What's so important about m--"

" _Everything_  is important about you, Dean, you always fail to understand that.  I want to be here with you.  Because of you."  Cas looked away.

"Woah there, Cas, you... wait... Cas--"

There was a rush of heat as Cas moved forward, pressed against him, tilted his head, moved his lips.  Dean felt that heat pool in his belly unexpectedly, kissed back, wasn't repulsed like he was afraid he would be.

But his brain over-thought this for too long, and wouldn't stop now.  Cas was an angel, he was a Supernatural being, he was inside a dude's body, he was practically family, he was a laundry list of reasons to be put off-limits.  So Dean pushed him away.

"I see that this... makes you uncomfortable," the angel mumbled before Dean knew what to say.

And he was right, in a way.  Except that he thought Dean was rejecting him.  To the contrary, Dean wanted him, and badly, and was just too much of a coward to throw the laundry list away.

He gulped.  If there were ever a time, this was it.  "No, I want you, Cas."  This made the angel frown, but his chest was expanding and contracting a little quicker, his eyelashes quivering as his eyes carefully scanned Dean's face.  Dean had to swallow again.  "I'm just scared I'm corrupting an Angel of the Lord or something."

"I've already fallen for you, Dean."

He knew Cas meant it literally, but he thought he kind of meant the other way too, and sonuvabitch Dean kinda liked that cheesy ring it had.

Plus, he felt his ribcage swell and he had to try so hard to exhale it hurt.  "Screw playing it safe, right?  End of the world, might as well-- fuck, come here."

He reached through the distance between them and pulled Cas back in, giving him a second, more fervent kiss.  No hesitation this time, no cowardly retreat, and Cas just seemed to open up with want.  The heat that was sinking in Dean's belly now reared itself up, filled every inch of his body, made his skin sensitive to the touch of Castiel's hands which were friggin'  _everywhere_.

Dean didn't know when they got from pressing against the door frame to standing by the bed, but they were sinking down onto it, panting into each other's kiss-red mouths.  At first, Cas sank onto his back, but he rolled them both over and pulled Dean in one, swift motion to where his head could rest on pillows, and  _fuck_  Cas was strong.  Sometimes Dean forgot, but this...  He was suddenly afraid of what was about to happen, how it was about to happen, how unfamiliar it felt.  Dean knew women and one-night stands, not... whatever  _this_  was.

Cas rolled his body over Dean's and continued the swipe of his tongue against his, but noticed that Dean had gone still, tense.  He pulled away from Dean's lips but kept their faces close and whispered, "You are safe, Dean."

He stared into Cas' eyes for a second, saw the tenderness looking back at him and that's what did it.  He may never have had anything like this before, but damned if he was gonna turn that look down.  Grabbing Cas by the back of his neck, he pulled him back down and fucked into his mouth, bit at his lips, pulled on his hair, even pushed upward against the hard line of him with his hips, digging his heels into the mattress.  Cas let out a moan that Dean felt vibrate right through him like a shock; he'd definitely like to hear more of those sounds.

But Cas was moving away once again, this time downward, and Dean thought he might be alright with this development, too.  Cas placed kisses along his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone while his fingers tripped under the hem of his T-shirt, pushing upward and brushing against his skin.  It felt hot, more sensitive than usual, even compared to other times he'd had sex.  Though, considering the infinite ways in which this was different from any other occasion, that could probably be expected.

He started to think maybe it was some kind of angel mojo thing that-- _Jesus fucking Christ._ Scratch any coherent thought, Cas just bit him on that tingly spot in the crook of his neck and shoulder then sucked on the skin and  _where on Earth did he learn how to do this?_

Cas pulled the shirt over Dean's head and tossed it aside, then immediately brought his thumbs down to Dean's nipples and continued the journey his mouth had been taking downward.  He brushed his lips down the center of Dean's chest and rubbed a circle with his thumbs all at once, sending shivers down Dean's spine that made his back arch up while Cas grinned against his skin.  "Fuck--nng," he let out unintelligibly.  This was not how Dean expected things to go, but apparently Cas knew what he's doing, and Dean might as well let him have at it.

Dean continued to play with Cas' hair, not sure what else to do with his hands, and that seemed to work since every time Cas did that  _something_  with his tongue on Dean's hipbone, Dean swore, yanked and Cas groaned.  Deft fingers worked at Dean's belt and were soon pulling his jeans and boxers down in one go, making him gasp as his erection was freed from the confines of cloth.  Not to mention Cas' breath ghosting over him, making his dick twitch expectantly.

Another grin, and Dean had never seen an angel look so mischievous.  Cas kissed the tip, sliding a hand around the base, and kept his eyes on Dean who couldn't believe he was already short of breath.  He couldn't look away from that knowing glint that kept flashing in the blue looking back at him, and he noticed the oddity in how it would seem  _he_  were the virgin here, not Cas.  "Dude, Cas..." he panted for it, practically begging by his standards which were that  _Dean didn't beg.  No way in Hell._

"You want me to?" the son of a bitch teased.

"Cas, c'mon man!"  Now this really was begging, by his standards.  It made his stomach churn with a weird mixture of heat and uneasiness.

The sparkle in Cas' eye flashed again before he opened his mouth to take in just the tip, pressing his tongue against the slit and  _holy fuck_  Cas had no right to know how to do this.  But suddenly the heat of his mouth was gone and his hand was sliding back to Dean's thigh, so he protested, "What are you doing?  Cas, get-- _fuck_."

That ungodly talented tongue made its way past Dean's balls and further until  _what the holy fuck is he doing down there?_   With little to no effort, Cas lifted Dean's ass off the bed by his thighs, putting his mouth where the sun don't shine and  _sucking;_ this, of all things, should  _absolutely not_  have been making Dean's cock leak thick pulses of precome onto his belly.

"Holy mother of--Cas!" he breathed, trying not to fucking  _shout_  or Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo would all know exactly what was going on.   _Jesus_ , when did this house get so fucking crowded?

Cas stopped  _whatever it was_  he was doing and looked up across Dean's torso to squint at him.  "You do not usually bring up your partner's mother during sex, yes?"

"Fuck!  Cas, don't--don't you dare stop."  Dean thumped his head back onto the pillow and focused his eyes on the peeling ceiling, hoping to distract himself from the fact that he just ordered Cas to stick his tongue back in Dean's ass.

Cas obeyed, lowering his face again.  However, this time he let go of one of Dean's legs, still holding him up just fine with one arm, and sent the other hand on a path up Dean's side, eventually reaching two fingers into Dean's mouth.  If those fingers were about to do what Dean thought they were, he was perfectly willing to suck on them, getting them nice and spit-slick for-- _oh God fuck yes_ , ran the mantra in his head as soon as Cas slid one finger inside him, still licking him around the slightly-stretched rim.  The burn went up a pretty big notch with the second finger, but all of five seconds later Cas found Dean's prostate and  _'fuck yes'_  had a whole new meaning.

Interrupting Sam's sleep with a few moans here and there was the least of Dean's worries now.  All he knew was that there was pressure on that  _spot_ , a hot tongue somewhere nearby, and uncontrollable sounds escaping from his mouth with each movement of the first two.  This wasn't gonna be one of the times he kept his cool, and Cas had everything to do with it.

"Cas... how the fuck... do you know... what you're doing?" he panted between thick groans.

The angel smiled and lifted his head which still had Dean's hands tangled in his hair, saying, "I observe plenty of human behavoir, Dean.  And I have watched you long enough to know the things that trigger your pleasure."

"Wha... you-- _fuuhhhh..._  that was way too many words--Nnngh!"  Cas had just scissored his fingers and twisted his wrist.  "Not cool."

Then Cas decided that it was apparently a good idea to pull his fingers out and sit back, though Dean supposed he couldn't object to Cas taking off his coat and tie and... well, everything.  He'd completely forgotten that Cas still had all his clothes on, to be honest.  Still, the strip-tease followed by  _wow hot body_  followed by skin pressed on skin was only a slight improvement after the sudden lack of exploding, white-hot pleasure coursing through him.  Of course, Dean underestimated that Cas could make another long-lasting deep kiss just as good.  And now with Cas' skinny frame exposed, Dean could run his hands all over, reach down and squeeze Cas' ass while he pushed his hips up, and get a keening whine out of Cas' throat.

Despite all his genius with his tongue, Cas had no finesse in the way he was now wiggling on top of Dean.  Firmly gripping Cas' hips, Dean directed him into that slot by his inner thigh, lined up perfectly to grind back and forth, friction for both of them.  Of course, all Cas needed was a little guidance, then he was learning all on his own, cause then he shifted again so his dick brushed against Dean's and the touch of that overheated, soft skin was all Dean could take.

"Cas!  Cas, wait a sec... I mean, don't wait, but... man, you gotta... could you..."

"You would like to 'get on with it,' I imagine?"

"Heh.  When you say it like that..."

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"Well... get on with it, then."  Dean grinned.

Cas reached down and spread Dean back open, this time conjuring lube out of nowhere - an unexpected shock of cold letting Dean know about  _that_  - working up to three fingers now.  And Dean was gonna need it, considering this  _was_  his first time being fucked and Cas wasn't exactly lacking in size.  Cas was probably aware of it, too, since he was plenty generous with the scissoring and twisting, hitting Dean's prostate just enough to get him to open up without coming in ten seconds, which Dean could probably do right about now.

"God--Cas--fucking dammit, please--"

"Yes, Dean," Cas obliged, smiling softly.

Dean was so far gone, he wasn't quite sure why his skin felt lit up all over when that mouth curved upward.  Cas was just too goddamn beautiful.

He'd been staring so intently at Cas' face that it came as a big surprise when Cas' dick pressed against his ass, sliding past the tight rim.  Here was the big reminder that yeah, this was a first, and no, it wasn't gonna be easy as pie.

Tasty as pie, though.

Dean's brain just wasn't making sense anymore, so he gave up on thinking in favor of focusing on the slow drag of Cas pushing into him.  It seemed... less painful that he'd thought it would be.  Then he noticed the warmth radiating from Cas' hands on his hips, and how it trickled down to where the burning feeling should have been.  He still felt hotter inside than he thought was possible, but... it didn't hurt.  And that could only mean one thing.

"Cas, don't--"

The angel immediately stopped his already slow push and looked down, worried.  His pupils were blown wide with arousal still, and Dean would have just kept gazing into Cas' eyes were it not also for the thick cock splitting him open.

"Don't... take away the pain," Dean finished, the gravel tones of his own voice surprising him.

Apparently they surprised Cas, too, 'cause the black of his eyes grew impossibly wider.  Suddenly, the flow of grace stopped just as Cas finished the last of his push and  _oh fuck, there_  was the burn.

Dean panted, closed his eyes, then gulped.  A couple slow breaths and he got the muscles around Cas to relax.  When he looked back up, Cas had his eyelids shut too, expression like he couldn't conceive so much sensation at once.  He always seemed all for doing things to Dean, but this... this was a thing Dean could do to Cas.  He was finally breaking through that angelic calm and making him lose control the way Dean lost it right from the beginning.

Dean reached up and put his palm to Cas' cheek, getting him to look down and see Dean's nod, his signal that he was ready.  With a deep, shuddering breath, Cas slowly pulled out an inch or so, and pushed back in, biting his lip so hard it was turning white around his teeth.  Dean gritted his own teeth, tightening his jaw as he tried to keep his other muscles from doing the same.

It was slow going, but eventually Cas worked up to sliding several inches in and out of Dean, slick sounds escaping between gasps and panting.  Then, with no warning but the brief, mischievous look on Cas' face, he snapped his hips forward and a high-pitched moan ripped it's way out of Dean's throat as the head of Cas' cock slammed against that clusterfuck of sensory receptors.  Next thing Dean knew, every other push hit that spot, and his brain was going to explode before his dick did.

Cas had no trouble at all holding Dean's hips in the air and twisting them to any angle he wanted, so Dean was helpless but to wrap his legs around Cas' waist and dig his heels in when he wanted more, having no leverage of his own.  Cas leaned his body forward, far enough that Dean's dick was pressed between their stomachs and Cas' mouth latched onto Dean's collarbone.  Dean groaned like a fucking dying whale 'cause Cas was  _right fucking there_ , balls-deep, giving constant pressure and not letting up.  Dean's skin prickled and his back arched and he was completely at Cas' mercy, and that's what fucking did it for him.  As soon as Dean came, muscles fluttering and squeezing around Cas' dick, the angel moved his hips in little circles, working Dean just enough to prolong the sensation as long as possible.

It was a fucking dream, it had to be.  He'd never come that hard in his life, and now a string of his slick was sticking to Cas' stomach as he drew himself back up, staring at Dean reverently.

"Cas..." Dean whispered, "Holy fuck."

He smiled back, looking kinda pleased with himself, then kissed Dean's forehead.  "You are beautiful, Dean."

Actually, he was probably flushed and blotchy and sweaty, but he didn't care, not as long as Cas still wanted him.

Speaking of, this thing still wasn't finished.  He waited 'til he'd caught his breath, then gave Cas a nudge with his knee and said, "Hey, what about you?  Your turn."

"My turn?"

Dean blamed the next thing that jumped out of his mouth on his orgasm-addled brain and the fact that Cas had just changed a whole bunch of his ideas about sex.  "Yeah.  You're gonna come inside me, right?"

Shock played across the angel's face until it was replaced by pure joy, like a kid that was finally allowed to play on the swings.  He gulped, obviously trying to reign it in.  "Is that what you want me to do, Dean?"

"Fuck yeah, Cas, I wanna feel you come.  Please just--ah!"

He didn't have to ask again, Cas was already moving and grinding into his prostate again, which shouldn't have felt as awesome as it still did after Dean was so spent.  Dean had no clue how Cas managed to stay so hard for so long, never once wavering, even when it'd been all about Dean in the foreplay.  Guess the guy just had it bad for him.

Dean spread his hands out on Cas' chest, touching just 'cause he could, then moved to his shoulders, neck.  Seriously, the dude didn't get enough lovin' in his life, 'cause just that tiny show of affection made him whimper and dig harder into Dean's ass.  Well, if that's what got to him, Dean could stand to put aside his stupid social norms of masculinity and tell Cas how he really felt.

"God, that still feels good, Cas," he panted.  "I could just keep doin' this with you."

"You--you coud?"  Jesus fucking Christ, he sounded wrecked.

"There is literally nothin' I'd rather do."

Cas groaned low and deep, then growled Dean's name like he owned it, which was probably true.  "Is this... what you've wanted all--all along?"

_Hell_  yeah, he thought.  Making Cas breathe and sweat like a runner, watching his eyes take in all of Dean, laid out and fucked by him...  Okay, so this was a part of sex he wouldn't have believed was real until now.  "Cas... I didn't know what I was missing, man," he admitted.  "But, I... Cas, you're fucking important to me, okay?"

God, he'd never talked this much about feelings, let alone like this.  It felt weird, but it wasn't like he could get any gayer.

Cas' eyes were unfocused, as though instead of looking at Dean's face, he was looking inside Dean's head.  "You mean..."

"Fuckin' get down here and kiss me, Cas," he growled, fed up and unable to think about stupid words anymore.  The rest could wait, anyway.

He wrapped his arms behind Cas' neck and dragged him down so their mouths could meet, less sloppy and wet than it'd been the first time.  It sucked that they didn't have time to find out  _all_  the ways they could kiss, and to just do this over and over again until they knew each other's bodies so well that they could read each other's minds, too.  This very reminder that their time was so short made Dean hold on for all it was worth, running his hands through Cas' hair and pulling gently, squeezing his thighs around Cas' rocking hips, sliding his tongue along Cas' teeth.

Finally, Cas pounded all the way in and stayed there, vibrating inside Dean with all the build-up there'd been.  Dean's back touched the bed once more as Cas' arms gave out, dropping him back down and pushing him into the mattress instead, lips still locked together.  Dean torqued his hips in a kind of figure eight and Cas was gone, pulsing hot and heavy into him and making throaty, keening moans into Dean's mouth.

That was another new sensation, being filled up inside, but not all bad.  He felt marked, in a good way, like he could finally admit to himself that he belonged to Cas and had done so ever since the angel raised Dean from perdition.

Plus, Cas' now-free hands slid up and gripped Dean's shoulders, one of them slotting into place on the mark Cas left then.

Cas' slow, heavy breaths were grazing Dean's cheek now as he came down from his high, letting his body's weight sink onto Dean, too.  Dean didn't mind, he could stroke his fingers through Cas' hair and down his back, finding all the ways he could draw a sigh from Cas' lungs.

Minutes passed that felt like hours, but still not long enough.  Dean knew he had to appreciate every second of this - Cas in his arms, in post-coital bliss.  Eventually, though, the haze of pleasure drifted off and Cas regained higher levels of thinking, lifting his head and smiling down at Dean before laying one on him.  This kiss was deep and generous and carefree, all the nervousness about what this was and what would happen to them tomorrow out the window for now.  It was unimportant compared to their moment and Dean thought, Cas just didn't know how  _not_  to be sincere.

They had to stop to breathe, and Cas took that pause to push his weight back up and pull his dick out, now soft and covered in a sheen of slick.  Dean felt a little trickle slide out of his stretched opening, which was tingly as fuck and made him instinctively clench to hold it in... and apparently gave Cas ideas.  His eyes were suddenly a little bit wider and his bitten lips parted, and before Dean knew it those lips were at his opening again, tongue diving in to suck out all the come.  Cas' long fingers dug into the undersides of Dean's thighs, pushing them up and spreading them while his mouth worked and  _fucking hell,_  that made Dean's cock give a weak attempt at getting hard again.

That tongue just kept pushing in and out, and Dean didn't care how sore he'd be tomorrow; this was worth every second of burn.  Once Dean's ass was all cleaned out, Cas moved up and decided to lick Dean's belly clean as well, making a curious face and grinning when he tasted Dean's come.  Tingles ran up Dean's spine from the scrape of Cas' tongue, the gentle brush of hands around his waist, and Dean had to throw his head back and breathe open-mouthed to handle how stupidly sensational every little thing was.  It seriously wasn't fair that they hadn't done this when they had the chance to do it over and over again.

Cas came back up, kissing Dean with the taste of both of them all over his tongue, the flavors mixed together such that they weren't quite distinguishable from one another.  There was some kind of symbolism there that Dean thought was too weird to even set aside for later processing, but he did like the idea it gave him that he and Cas were intertwined now, or maybe they'd always been.  It was hard to tell the difference in how he felt before and after all this.

After one last nibble and a huff of breath on Dean's lips, Cas rolled onto his back, practically melting into the mattress.  Dean could sympathize with that made-of-skin-and-jello feeling, and he flung an arm across Cas' chest, cuddling up against Cas' side just because nothing was stopping him anymore.  It didn't matter that the world was ending or that it was Dean's job to fix it.  It didn't matter that there wasn't time for romance when all of Heaven and Hell was on their tail.  They were gonna die soon, so they were gonna damn well enjoy something for once, no matter how screwed up things were.

Cas' face was pure bliss, and both of them lay there basking in it for what felt like ages.

But after a while, a shadow crossed the angel's expression just as some thought crossed his mind.  "Would you have done this if..."

Dean knew what he meant, had the same worry.  "If we weren't gonna try to ice the Devil tomorrow?  I... honestly, I probably woulda never gotten the courage.  I was trying too hard to protect... something.  I don't know."  If he was trying to protect Cas, he was doing a piss-poor job of it.  More likely he was trying to protect himself, from messing things up, from the pain of losing people like he always does.  But Cas was already that important.  It was gonna hurt anyway.

"I don't know whether I would have, either," Cas replied.  "I was reluctant to trust myself with you."

He let quiet settle over them, let it sink in how hopelessly fallen for each other they were.

Dean nuzzled Cas' ear, then his temple, feeling strangely intimate.  Speaking in a low, soft voice he didn't know he had, he said, "Hey, Cas.  Do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's not die tomorrow."


End file.
